


Mine

by Isilicious



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Broken Bones, Character Death, Ed is a psycho, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Mind Games, No Beta, Sniffing stuff, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, What Was I Thinking?, Yandere!Ed, ratings and all can change, theres nothing left to say about this, well stuff will happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilicious/pseuds/Isilicious
Summary: Ed joined the Outsiders to be more active in helping Meta-teens. But that wasn't the only reason. He also wanted to keep an eye on Bart.





	1. Chapter 1

Bart was injured. Ed just barely managed to catch him before he hit the wall.

“I'll be fine!”, the speedster assured him with a grin on his face.

Like always. He said the same thing after Joan's funeral and when Jaime introduced his girlfriend to him. But Ed knew he was lying. And it bothered him that no one seemed to care or notice that he was lying about himself.

From the moment they first had talked Ed knew that the red-haired boy puts on a facade. Always happy, smiling and helping others. But deep inside he was broken. A soul that longed for love, understanding and attention. Someone who lost everything and regained everything, but still wasn't‘t happy.

That excited Eduardo. So he chose to become friends with him. And the friendship quickly turned into love. Obsession. At least for Ed.

When Ed learned that Jaime got a girlfriend he was overjoyed and angry at the same time. On one hand, Jaime wasn't‘t a competitor anymore, on the other hand Bart‘s heart was broken. 

Nobody really seemed to care about Bart and his feelings, except him. He was always there for him. Every time ready to give his life for him. To take someone else's life for him.  
Those feelings Eduardo felt when Bart hugged others and paid more attention to them than him were dark. The thought of doing everything to be at Bart's side at any time became increasingly stronger with every dangerous mission. 

And his instincts alerted with each “I'll be fine!” 

It was time to protect Bart from the world and from himself. So Eduardo made a plan.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Taos  
09:49 pm

"Crash! I'll be there in a flash!". And after that Ed ended the call and waited for his love to arrive. He had invited him to stay overnight. He lived on the outskirts of Taos with his dad. But Eduardo Sr. was never home. Too busy with science stuff.

The speedster arrived within 20 seconds and hugged him quick. "Sorry took a little longer than planned!", he joked, and they went in. Inside, Bart sat down on the couch.

"Would you like something to drink, amigo?" Ed asked, opening the fridge.

"Sure!" The redhead answered. "And after that you need to show me the bunker you've found! You know, by accidentally teleporting there! So crash btw!".

“Si, si Amigo I will!” Ed laughed and gave him a glass of Coke.

“Crash!” Bart thanked him and quickly emptied it.

“Is Jay really okay with you spending the weekend here?” He asked. But actually, Jay didn't‘t interest him. He only asked to be polite.

“Yes. Some alone-time is what he needs right now”, Bart replied sadly.  
“OK. Then let me show you the bunker“, he changed the subject and touched the speedsters shoulder.

“What if aliens build it centuries ago!”, Bart rambled on in excitement as they teleported and  
arrived in a small bunker. Only a single light bulb above their heads was enough to light up the whole room.

“Or what if-” He stopped mid-sentence as Ed hugged him from behind.

“Everything okay, Ed?” Bart asked worried.

“Si. Everything is fine. Sometimes it still drains me when I teleport “, he lied.

“Have you found the bunker like this?”. The speedster looked around the room. It wasn't dusty and full of cobwebs, as he had supposed, a bed was in the middle and a door was to his left. Bart wondered where it would lead to.

“No, i didn't. I renovated it a bit“, Ed said.

“Crash! Its almost like a superhero hideout! Like the batcave!“, The redhead explained happily.

Ed tightened the grip around Bart.

“No, mi amor ~”

Bart immediately turned red. He still wasn't the best in spanish, but he knew what ‚amor‘ meant. “W-what did you just called me?”, He stuttered but Ed ignored that question.

“It's more like a superhero cage”, Ed breathed on his neck.

Bart's stomach twisted and his mouth went dry. He wanted to say something, make a stupid joke and laugh about it, but he suddenly felt dizzy. His body started to tremble and his vision blurred. His legs felt like they were made out of pudding.

“I'm sorry, mi amor. What I am about to do. I only do because I love you. “

Bart collapsed in his arms. The drug he had stolen from Flash's safe worked. When he once spied on Bart visiting his grandma he overheard a conversation from Flash and Green Lantern about this drug. He didn't know why the Flash would have a tranquilizer for speedsters at his home but Ed didn't really care at this point. His teleportation powers made him the perfect stalker.

But since Ed already miscalculated the duration of time for the drug to work he had to act quickly. Carefully, he carried Bart's unconscious body to the bed and laid it down. He took out an inhibitor collar and handcuffs from a small chest of drawers and immediately put them on Bart.

Confidently, he looked down at Bart, who slowly seemed to wake up again.

“What are you doing? Why? I feel so moded“, the redhead whispered dazed.

There is no turning back now. Ed sat down next to him on the edge of the bed.

“I cannot longer stand to see how everyone treats you and how you treat yourself, mi amor. That's why I keep you here in this bunker. By my side. And I'll give you everything you deserve,“ he explained, smiled and petted Bart's warm cheek.

“They will come looking for me”

“No, they won't. I will tell them that you‘ve run away to find yourself and that you told me they shouldn't look for you. They trust and will believe me.“

Bart saw a devilish grin on Ed's face.

“And if they still try to find you they will not succeed. This bunker doesn't exist on any map. And I have attached sensors on the walls that wont let anyone in nor out. Of course I got a remote for that. And if anyone should get suspicious, I will get rid of them, mi amor. “

Bart was speechless, very confused and anxious at the same time. It‘s like he never knew Ed at all.

Ed stood up and took out a sledgehammer from under the bed. When the redhead saw this, he desperately tried to break free from the handcuffs, but to struggle was pointless.

“Shhhh,” Ed tried to calm him down. “Don't worry, mi amor I have made medical preparations so you don't suffer too much.”

“Ed! Please don't do that! “, Bart plead, but Ed swung the sledgehammer vigorously and crushed Bart's right shinbone. The speedster cried out loud and his whole body tensed before he fainted.

“This will be the first and last time I ever hurt you. I promise”, Ed whispered while wiping away his tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things got out of hand and Jaime is sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap contains non-detailed rape but still be aware.   
Also its almost 2 am here and I am tired.

After Ed had provided medical care, he gently changed Bart‘s pants. He figured that jeans would become uncomfortable after some time. Fortunately, they were almost the same size and Ed put him one of his loose short jogging pants on. It was past midnight, but he didn‘t felt tired. Instead, Ed grabbed the used syringes, the bandages, Bart's jeans and teleported back into the living room. There he sat down on the couch and sniffed the jeans.

His heart pounded with adrenaline and joy. Finally, he had Bart for himself and could protect him. Give him everything he deserves. But first he had to get rid of Bart's smartphone. He stood up again, teleported far away, switched it off and buried it.

He made his way back and prepared something to eat for his beloved. Bart must be hungry after everything he's been through, so he made him a ham sandwich and waited for him to awake.

It wasn‘t long before the redhead opened his eyes and groaned in pain.

“Mi amor como estas?”, Ed asked anxiously. He was responsible for Bart's pain this time, but he still didn‘t like to see his love suffer.

“What?” Bart asked quietly, turning his head slightly towards his captor.

“How are you feeling, mi amor?”, Ed translated his question.

The speedster was distracted by the throbbing pain in his right leg and stared at the ceiling.

“It's okay if you don‘t want to talk to me yet, but you should at least eat something”, Ed began, holding the sandwich in front of Bart‘s mouth. “I even put some ketchup on it. You like it like that. I know.”

Bart had to let the whole situation sink in first. His good friend Eduardo drugged him, imprisoned him in a bunker without a way out, tied him to the bed, broke his leg and put an inhibitor collar on him, so he couldn‘t heal quickly. And now he was trying to feed him.

Normally, the sandwich would be long gone, but even tho he was really hungry he turned his head away in disgust.

Ed chuckled. “Stubborn as always”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hollywood 10:08 am

“That‘s sad news but okay”, answered Beast Boy. “Guys, you heard Ed. Now back to business“.

The team looked a little sad, but they went back to their activities. Cassie went into the training room with Virgil, Violet & Vic while the rest of them went back to their rooms. Like Ed had suspected. Nobody really cared for Bart. Not even Jaime who was still in front of Ed.

“Something unclear?”, Ed asked, raising his eyebrow.

Jaime shook his head.

“I'm just surprised he didn‘t tell me”, Jaime replied sadly.

Ed had to hold back a grin.

“Well ... if you excuse me now. Bart also asked me to tell Barry, Iris and Jay”

Ed went to the zeta tube and disappeared.

Jaime pulled out his smartphone and sent a text to Bart.

Hey,

Ed told us you need some distance and to find yourself. I understand that. Joan's death and the tense between you and Jay. But I just want to let you know that you don‘t have to go through this alone. I am always there for you and you can always stop by at my home! Take care of yourself!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Central City 10:20 am

“I'll go look for him!” Barry said and as he was about to start running Iris grabbed him by the shoulder.

“No Barry,” she started calmly. “Bart is old enough to know what's good for him. I‘m sure he will be fine”

Jay sat tensely on the couch. “It's my fault. If I haven‘t been so bitter, he wouldn‘t have left.”

“No”, Ed responded. “He didn‘t run away. It‘s more like a...vacation. He said. Bart will come back when he found what he‘s looking for“

“I hope so...”, Jay said and Ed hugged him.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taos 20:05 pm  
2 weeks later

“Good evening mi amor”, Ed greeted Bart like every evening and gave him a kiss on the cheek. But to his surprise, Bart didn‘t move his face away this time. That pleased him.

“Hey”, the redhead said back. “It's time to change my bandage again”.

“I'll do it after you've eaten”, Ed smiled, sat down on a stool by the bedside, picked up a hamburger from the bag he came with and hold it in front of Bart's mouth.

“Oh! A hamburger! What did I earn that for?”, the redhead asked jokingly and began to eat. Ed just smiled in response.

The burger was eaten quickly and Ed cut the bandage open to change it.

For the first time in two weeks, Bart looked at his broken leg. Before, he‘d never looked at it because the pain was already enough. His tibia was crooked, swollen and covered with yellow and blue bruises. Luckily the pain wasn‘t too strong anymore.

Ed rubbed some creme on the leg and gently wrapped the new bandage around.

“Why didn‘t you just gave me a cast?”, Bart asked.

“I don‘t want the bone to grow correctly again” Ed replied, smiling gently.

“Crash”

2 more days passed. Ed was in the bunker every day, every free minute. He brought Bart his favorite food, cleaned him up, and they talked.

“Can you tell me what time it is?”, the speedster asked and Ed looked at his watch. He never took his smartphone with him to the bunker. He didn‘t wanted to risk leaving it there by accident.

“Dios mios! It‘s almost midnight. When I'm with you, it's almost like time is at a standstill “, Ed replied dreamily.

“Will you stay until I fall asleep?”

“Si. I like watching you sleep”

Bart forced a smile on his face.

“Why don‘t you sit next to me and wait instead of sitting on this, probably, uncomfortable stool? The bed is big enough for both of us”, the redhead suggested.

Ed's heart began to beat faster because of joy and excitement.

“Gladly”, Ed replied happily, sat down next to Bart and stared at him.

Bart glanced silently at the opposite wall and was torn from his thoughts by a warm hand on his thigh.

He stared intently at Ed, and they started a passionate kiss, which only ended because they ran out of air.

“Didn‘t you said you wanted to give me the love I deserve?”, Bart smiled, breathing heavily.

“Si! Anytime ~ “, Ed said with a blushed face.

“What about now?”, Bart suggested with a seductive look.

Ed swallowed hard, nodded and positioned himself above Bart, on all fours.

“You are my first. So please be gentle”, confessed the redhead quietly while Ed kissed his neck tenderly.

“Si ~”

Another passionate kiss started and Ed touched his crotch. Bart gasped into the kiss, and as Ed began to caress him down there, the gasps became louder. But something seemed off. His gasps sounded painful rather than lustful.

Before Ed knew it, Bart kicked him in the balls with his left knee. He screamed in pain and Bart used the opportunity to outwit him.

“How did you-” Ed asked angrily while Bart wrapped his hands around his neck and began to strangle him. Bart started to cry and his tears fell on Ed's confused and angry face. As the redhead‘s grip wore off, Ed threw him off the bed, and he slammed into the floor. Desperately, he tried to crawl away, but Ed jumped up quickly and stomped on his broken leg.

“Argh!”, Bart shouted and tried to turn around. But he did't succeed because Ed sat on his back and held his arms to the ground.

Ed started to laugh. First quiet and then it became louder and louder. Bart lost. The laughter suddenly stopped.

“You broke both your thumbs, ring and little fingers to escape the handcuffs and seriously thought that you would still have enough power to strangle me?!”

“No! I didn‘t wanted to kill you! I-”, Bart tried to convince him, but Ed grabbed and threw him brutally back on the bed.

Ed grabbed cable ties from the small dresser and tied Bart back to the bed. But this time he was lying on his stomach.

“Why did you do that to yourself? Are my feelings for you so disgusting? I thought we both made progress”, Ed said angrily, taking off his shirt.

Bart remained silent. No matter what he said, it wouldn‘t have changed the situation.

“So we start from scratch again? Fine”  
“Wait, Ed! Please don‘t!”, Bart begged with tears in his eyes and buried his face in the pillow.

But this didn‘t stop Ed to pull down his pants and boxers in one go.

“You‘ve lied all these last days. I'm probably not even your first! But I will still give you the love you deserve! Because I love you so much!”

Ed bent over Bart and kissed his back as he opened his pants and took his member out.

“I love you”, he whispered into the speedster's ear and started to push his member in.

Ed spat on the spot where their bodies joined and immediately began to thrust into him relentlessly. Over and over again.

Bart didn‘t resist. He couldn‘t fight back. His leg hurt again, not to mention his hands. He could do nothing the way he was right now. Except to hold on.

After Ed finished, he got a washcloth out of the small adjoining room in which a toilet and a bucket of water were. Bart stayed still while Ed gently cleaned him up.

“Next time I'll make you come too, mi amor. I promise”, Ed whispered in his ear, stroking his tousled hair.

After Bart fell asleep which didn't took long Ed teleported into his bathroom and took a hot shower. The water was so hot that it felt like little needles poked into his skin.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Paso 11:56 pm  
Same day

Jaime layed in his bed with Traci in his arms.

“What are you thinking of?” She asked curiously.

“Bart. He didn‘t showed us any sign that he‘s alright for over 2 weeks now. I'm worried“, Jaime answered honestly.

“That's not the pillow talk I expected but okay. There‘s nothing you can do about him. We flew around together almost every night, hoping to find Bart, but how can we find someone who doesn‘t want to be found?”

Jaime got out of bed and armored up.

“You can stay here this time, babe. I need some fresh air “, Jaime apologized and flew out of his window.

“I hope you meet him today”, she said quietly to herself and snuggled into the blanket.

But Jaime didn‘t met him. Again. Depressed, he drifted to the ground and sat down in the sand.

“Why are you crying?”, Khaji-Da asked monotonously.

“Because I miss him”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW! suicide thoughts, attempt and death in general

Taos 03:45am

Bart layed in bed. What else should he do? All these days, or even months, locked up in a small room made him weak. Not even when Ed wasn‘t there, he could relax. Every second, he thought about how he could escape. And when he finally had an idea, he wasn‘t even strong enough to went through with it.

And now he had to live with the consequences. The next day after his failed attempt to escape, Ed also broke his left leg. He was screwed. Without usable hands or legs, thinking about an escape plan was pointless. So he stopped thinking about it and used the Ed free time to think about himself.

Ed told him every night how much he loved him and that he would do anything to protect him. And yet, Ed raped him almost every night. And he even called it 'making love'  
"Maybe that's the love I really deserve ..."

First he got that kind of 'love' from the Blue Beetle of his timeline and now from Ed.

“Maybe this is my inevitable punishment for messing with the timeline”

He‘d survived it once before. Maybe fate just wanted to get rid of him.

Bart hold on his breath and thought about his family. But he was happy. Soon he would see Wally again.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hollywood 7:15am

“Why?”, Beast Boy asked in astonishment.

“I need a break”, Ed lied.

The team just silently looked at him.

Beast Boy sighs. “OK”

Just as Ed was about to leave, Jaime stopped him.

“Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Si”, Ed replied calmly.

“Did you hear anything from Bart? He‘s been wandering around for over 2 months now. You two hung around a lot. Did he contact you? Is he alright?”, Jaime asked worriedly.

Ed almost threw up by listening to so much fake concern.

“No. He didn‘t contacted me. But I'll let you know if I hear from him”, Ed replied and left.

“Is he telling the truth?”

“I'm sorry, Jaime Reyes. His body scan didn‘t tell me anything”, Khaja-Da apologized, and Jaime bit his lower lip.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taos 7:20 am  
Same day

Ed teleported with Bart's breakfast into the bunker.

“How are you feeling, mi amor?”

He sat down on the stool next to an oxygen container.

“Bad”, Bart replied. “The tubes in my nose are annoying”.

“I know, but fortunately I was able to prevent the worst”

The redhead grimaced. He was even too stupid to die.

Ed left the Outsiders to be with Bart 24/7. When he stopped by last night to watch his lover sleep, he had already started to turn blue. Bart had tried to take his own life. Ed wanted to make sure that this wouldn‘t happen again.

Months passed and his relationship with Bart improved. Bart had given up and told himself that everything isn‘t so bad after all. He even promised not to do anything stupid anymore. Ed was happy. They were happy.

That's why Ed decided to free Bart from the cable ties and handcuffs. His fingers and legs weren‘t broken anymore, but useless. Bart couldn‘t walk without help. Without Ed's help, Bart couldn‘t do anything at all.

Like every evening, they were in bed and cuddled while Ed told him some stories. Most of the time he talked about the missions with the outsiders he took part in because they begged for his help. And like every night, they slept with each other. Since the speedster wasn‘t able do many positions due to his crippled legs, they usually choose missionary. Or Ed rode him. Depending on what they felt like.

Today Ed was in the mood to ride Bart.

After the sex, they snuggled.

“Can I ask you something?”, the redhead asked.

“Everything, mi amor”

“How come you never mention Jaime in your stories? Is he not with the outsiders anymore?“, he asked thoughtlessly.

That was a mistake because Ed quickly got up and looked at him angrily.

“Why are you thinking of him?” Ed was furious and snapped. “Do you still love him?!”

Bart looked at him in surprise, and he thought about Ed's question. Too long for Ed's taste because he started laughing maniacally again.

“Ed, I-”

“Shut up!”, Ed shouted and Bart fell silent. “Is he everything you‘re thinking about? Do you think of him when we have sex? Did you imagined I was him? Had everything been for nothing? Will I never win your love?” Ed started hyperventilating.

Bart grimaced. He told himself many times that everything was okay just to not go crazy, but Ed was right. In Bart's eyes, Ed was just another monster in his life. And in moments like this, he remembered.

“If you miss him so much, how about if I kill him and bring you his head. Maybe then you'll finally let him go!” Ed said insanely and disappeared.

The speedster panicked. He just wanted to know what Jaime was up to. And now Ed wanted to kill him because of his ill-considered question. He had to do something. Anything. But even if he would be somehow able free himself from the inhibitor collar, the sensors on the walls would stop him.

"Fuck it!"

Bart had to try anyway. His eyes searched for something pointy. But he couldn‘t find anything so he had to improvise. Since Ed regularly cut his fingernails short, he thought about his toenails. In severe pain he pulled up his leg as close as he could and bit off a piece of his big toenail.

"Perfect!", he said cheerfully and started to turn the screws on the inhibitor collar around.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Paso  
a bit later

Jaime was sitting at his desk. Traci wasn't there because they had argued cause Jaime had been out looking for Bart every night. She just didn't get why he worried so much about Bart.

Jaime just wanted to see his best friend again. The boy who saved him from the reach.

He was listening to relaxation music on YouTube when his smartphone vibrated.

He looked at the message bored but his boredom vanished as he read it.

Hey,  
Bart is here and wants to see you. Come over.

Jaime armored up quickly and headed straight for Ed's house.

Meanwhile, Ed was preparing himself. He took his father's gun out of the safe and loaded it. For a while he regretted having acted so unprepared. Jaime was certainly not easy to kill. But that happens when you‘re around Bart for too long. You also begin to act on impulse.

Ed sat in the kitchen and waited for Jaime, who didn't take long and knocked on the door.

Full of adrenaline, Ed opened the door. Jaime stood in front of him. Without his armor. This was his chance.

Bart had done it. Finally, he was out of the inhibitor collar and tossed it to the side. He immediately felt his powers coming back, and they started to heal his crooked bones. His joy faded when he heard a gunshot.

Jaime held his stomach and felt his warm blood flow over his hands. He looked at Ed wonderingly.

Another shot. But this time the bullet bounced off of Jaime's Blue Beetle armor.

“Shit!”, Ed exclaimed aggressively. He hadn't fatally injured him.

Jaime realized that now wasn't the time for questions, immediately lifted himself up and pointed his sonic canon at him.

“Good luck trying to hit me”, Ed manically grinned and teleported onto Jaime's back, which made him stagger.

Jaime fired his canon several times to escape from Ed's stranglehold, but it was harder than he thought. So he used Plan B and let himself fall to the ground, hoping to land on Ed. But Ed teleported away early enough that Jaime hit the ground with full force.

“I got all the time in the world, compañero. But you don‘t”, chuckled Ed and took out a syringe.

“Well, what do you think if I redeem you from your pain?”

Jaime got up and pointed his canon back at Ed.

“You sick bastard!”, Jaime screamed and fired. Unfortunately, he missed and blasted the ground. Ed was good at dodging. In addition, Jaime was badly injured, but he kept up well in the fight.

Bart desperately tried to hack the sensors on the wall when suddenly small rocks fell on his head. He looked up and saw the evening sky for the first time in months. The bunker wasn't as deep underground as Ed had told him. As fast as he could with his crooked legs, he stacked everything on top of each other and dug himself upwards.

The pleasantly cool evening air hugged his skin and hope spread inside of him. With the last of his strength he climbed out of the hole and crawled away. But he didn't got far, because something fell out of the sky next to him and was unconscious.

“Jaime!”, the speedster called out worried and crawled to his best friend. Tears ran down his cheek as he hugged him.

“I'm so sorry!”, Bart sobbed sadly.

Suddenly Ed was behind him.

“Do you see what you did, mi amor?”, Ed asked monotonously.

Bart turned around.

“You sick asshole!”, cried the redhead angry and before he knew it, Ed jumped on him. Hands around the speedster's throat.

“I don‘t want to do that, but you leave me no choice!”, Ed began, squeezing harder.

Bart tried to fight back, but it didn't work. His body was still too weak. Even with his powers back.

“You never loved me! Nobody ever loved me! Not my abuela, nor my father and not even you! All the time I thought you would understand me!”, he shouted crying.

“I liked you, Ed!”, Bart admitted gasping for air. “Maybe we could have even become something, but after all, I'm glad that never happened and will never happen”

Ed laughed, and squeezed harder.

“You don‘t want me, but maybe your other me will want me! If I kill you now I just have to wait a few years until you're born again and then I'll do everything right!”

His laughter rang in Bart's ears, and as he was about to pass out it suddenly stopped, and he felt something warm dripping on his top. It was blood.

The grip around his neck disappeared and fresh air filled his lungs.

Jaime had pierced through Ed with his blades and thrown him sideways.

“Fucking psycho!”, Jaime said and pulled Bart off the ground.

Both looked at each other with a gentle smile.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too!”

They hugged each other intimately.

“You're injured!”, the redhead states in horror as Jaime withdraws his Beetle armor.

“It doesn't look as bad as it feels”, joked Jaime.

Ed was bleeding out. He was done. But he grabbed the gun one last time and pulled the trigger.

“If I can‘t have you, then no one can!” That were Ed's last words before he collapsed and his heart stopped beating.

The shot came unexpected for both of them, and they fell to the ground. The bullet went through Bart and also hit Jaime. This time deadly. Jaime died immediately and the speedster knew that this time his fast healing wouldn't save him.

He slowly laid the lifeless body of his best friend to the ground before he also settled down. The blood under them kept spreading fast. He didn't knew what hurt more. The throbbing, bleeding hole in his abdomen or the guilt he felt for dragging Jaime into all this. But he also knew that Ed would have done it sooner or later.

Khaja-Da broke away from his deceased host and crawled towards Bart.

“Are you going to stay with me?”, he asked softly and dizzy. He got a clicking sound as an answer.

With the last of his strength, Bart rolled himself into Jaime's arms. For the first time in months, he was able to relax. In the arms of his dead best friend.

Now he would finally see Wally again. And he also didn't wanted to let Jaime wait for too long.

He closed his eyes, inhaled his last breath and his heart stopped beating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Scarab was harmed during the writing of this chapter.
> 
> Please if you ever feel like hurting yourself or ending your own life contact you'r local hotline,  
Same if you're in an abusive relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeeelll, let me know what you think! have a nice day bye~


End file.
